Opposites attract
by Nepeace
Summary: Catherine and Grissom This is a drabble that I wrote, for now there is only one but if I get some more ideas for a drabble I might add more. Like always the drabbles have nothing in common' if I add more the next page will be a new small story ...


**The one with the child**

**Title:** The one with the child  
**Author**: Nepeace  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** No I don´t own them  
**Spoilers:** Nope none at all …  
**Words:**

**AN: **This came to mind when I was on the train going home, there was this man who was a little older with a little girl, she was around three years old. I don't know whether she was his child or his grandchild anyways it made me think of this, and for once it's not a slash fic, it's a Grissom/Catherine story. Of course as you find out this story takes place a couple of years into the future.

**The one with the child**

He looked inside his office one last time before he silently closed the door. A smile was playing on his face while he walked away.

Grissom rounded the corner, in his hand he held the new case files to hand out to the team. Tonight was his night to be at the office all night, doing the stack of files that flooded his desk all week. He hated doing the paperwork and he always tried to let someone else do it. But things had changed and nowadays it wasn't to bad to stay at the lab one day a week to catch up on the paperwork.

He opened the door to the break room and left it open when he saw that only Catherine and Sara where there.

"Hey Grissom!" Sara said when she saw him come in, Catherine turned around and send him a loving smile.

"Sara." He nodded in his typical Grissom way something that even Catherine couldn't change about him. Grissom sat down next to Catherine and rested his hand on her knee, she put her own hand on top of his and smiled at him. Even though it took them a lifetime to realize what they meant to each other there love couldn't be stronger then it was since they did. And you know what they say opposites attract and they where like day and night. Sara smiled at the thought. Sara rolled her eyes when she saw Greg standing in the door opening and looked back at the newspaper in front of her. Slowly the remaining of the team came into the room and sat down around the table waiting for the assignments.

Nick and Warrick came walking down the hallway when something stopped them. Warrick pointed at the little girl standing in the hallway, wearing her pj's and a stack of papers. Which looked a lot like case files.

Sara leaned back in her chair and tried to see where Nick and Warrick where, when she noticed the little girl. Sara waved at Jaimy who smiled with a bright smile and held up the papers in her hands. Sara reached out and touched Catherine's arm alerting her that Jaimy was standing in the doorway.

"Jaimy, sweetie what are you doing here? Why aren't you sleeping, munchkin?" Asked her little girl who should have been sleeping in Grissom's office. She walked up to the little girl, and hugged her close while she picked her up. Grissom turned around, he could have sworn that his daughter was sleeping when he left her in his office. Friday was the day that Grissom would work on his paperwork and other supervisor work, and he and Catherine had agreed that they would bring Jaimy in each Friday. She would sleep through most of the night anyway, but not today apparently.

Warrick and Nick entered the break room. "Wow check it out, we got a new female team member!" Nick exclaimed happily. Jaimy giggled when she saw her 'uncles'.

"Sweetie what's this?" Catherine asked when she saw the stack of papers in her daughters hands.

"Me's helping daddy?" she said with a proud smile. She pulled one of the papers from the small stack and pretended to be reading it.

"See this one is for auntie Sara!" Jaimy held the paper out into Sara's direction.

"No sweetie that's daddy's job you better hand those to him." Catherine intervened her little girl from pulling any more papers from the stack. She knew that Grissom wouldn't be very amused if his paperwork was one big mess again. Grissom had come in early to work to sort out the papers that flooded his desk.

Jaimy handed the papers to her dad and smiled at him. "Me's a big girl, aren't I?"

"Yes sweetie you are and I am sure that daddy thinks so too. But now it's time to go to bed."

"Okay mommy," she said as she wrapped her small arms around Catherine's neck. Catherine made her way through the break room, and Jaimy said good night to everyone. Grissom kissed his little girl. "One day you'll be a really good CSI, sleep well munchkin." He said while he ruffled her curly blond hair.

He waved at Jaimy, and turned around to face his other family, the graveyard shift finally ready to hand out the assignments.

**Please R&R it's always good to know what people think ... **


End file.
